Did my heart not love until now?
by Reperessed Frustration
Summary: A certain phantom still lurks in the shadows of the rebuilt opera house. a women, and her servant hope to join the new production. Does the phantom hope too? Well, you'll just have to find out! COMPLETE!
1. Entering the Opera

All right, hello everyone. This is a new fanfic I have decided to make. I got a little carried away, as you can see. I forgot to start on the next chapter, so this one is very long. It is possible with all of them being long, but it is also possible with them all being not so extended. I will update when I can, but I must remind you, that I already have another fanfic in another category, so I might not update this one, or I might not update that one. Oh well. We'll just have to find out, won't we? Enjoy my story, and please review it. If you have something bad to say, then why say it? I did not force you to read my story, so peacefully get out, and go find one you like. Thank you, and enjoy once more.

Ps: sorry. I don't Phantom of the Opera, but can't say I wish I didn't.

* * *

Exactly one year went by sense the tragic end of first opera. Although, while the year carried on, the opera was being rebuilt by a new owner. His name was Bayard Bevin.

Unlike all the other foolish owners, Bayard followed his instructions. Although, his instructions were a little different from the pervious owners. He was to pay his payment, leave box five open, and give him a list of events that will be happening soon.

Erik looked at what was soon to come on the chart next. It read:

MY SISTER MIGHT BE COMING TO VISIT, PERHAPS JOIN OUR PRODUCTION. BE CAUTOUS, HER VOICE COULD MAKE YOUR EARS FALL OFF.

He chuckled a little, but he decided to keep that little warning to heart. Could never really be too careful with people these days.

* * *

Bayard's sister, Beatrice Bevin, was actually coming to 'visit' a lot sooner then her brother planned. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, but was covered by a warm over coat. She had beautiful grey eyes. They were not only beautiful though. Powerful. Smart. Controlling. Manipulative. There were so many words to describe her.

"How are you how are you, _Jezebel?_" Beatrice asked with fake kindness. The girl on the other side of the carriage did not answer. Whenever Beatrice said the name 'Jezebel', she would say it with such nastiness.

"_Jezebel, _why do you not answer me?" she said turning her grey eyes into a deep glower. The girl barely answered. Not because she was frightened, because she was cold.

"Not so well...I'm quite cold. You would be to if you were wearing what I happen to be wearing. And will you please stop calling me 'Jezebel'? You know that is not my name." She said with a bored tone. Beatrice raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? If that is not your name, then why do you continue to leave me guessing? Why don't you enlighten me with your name and all its history." She said sarcastically.

"Because you're a pest, Beatrice." The girl whispered softly. Even if it was soft, Beatrice still heard. Her pale face began to flare with a little tint of red.

Suddenly, the carriage stopped. They had reached their destination. The door opened, and the drive put out his hand for miss Beatrice. When Beatrice stepped out, the drives hand went away, leaving the girl to hop out. She didn't mind, but he did have to be so rude.

"Honestly, _Jezebel_, do you have to be entirely rude? And what have I told you about speaking to me as if we were aquatinted or friends? You are to call me Madame or mistress. If you have any problems with this, I really won't care." She said with a huff. The girl just sighed. Beatrice pulled out an extremely long coat out, with an oversized hood. The girl looked at her skeptically.

"Do not think I am being kind to you, _Jezebel_. I am giving this do you so I don't really have to be seen with you. Its embarrassing enough I have a **_gypsy_** for a slave." She said rolling her eyes. The girl looked at her coldly, but reluctantly put it on. Putting on this cloak like coat on; no one could see any part of her. She didn't mind this either. Its not like anyone was going to make friends with a gypsy like her anyway.

Beatrice Bevin made her entrance to the Opera house. She strolled to the stage, where she knew her brother would be. Her servant was still covered by the coat. She walked a little slower behind Beatrice. Before she entered the door, she asked for a mirror to check her make-up. After adding a third layer to her make-up, she walked with confidence to the stage.

"Oh! Dear brother, how good it is to see you again!" she said with such glee. She opened up her arms and walked to him with such a large smile on her face. Bayard walked to her as well, but not with such happiness.

"And it is good to see you as well, Beatrice. You look more…radiant every time I see you." He said with a monotone voice. His sister just smiled even wider at the comment, and turned around. Her face, which still carried the smile, flickered an eyebrow at her servant.

"_Jezebel_, dear, please come here." She said not taking that obviously fake smile off. The girl walked slowly up the stage, behind her mistress. She stopped, and said nothing.

"Umm…dearest sister, why do you hide your servant? This, 'Jezebel' you seem to call her?" he asked curiously. The girl huffed.

Oh! For the last time! My name is not 'Jezebel'!" she said. Although as she said it, it was a tad muffled by the cloak. Beatrice laughed nervously.

"Oh…its just what I call her. I hide her because…she is unsightly. I do not want to blind anyone on stage." She said with a little laugh, covering up her story, looking from face to face. The people said nothing, and carried on what they were doing.

There was a silence for at least a couple moments. Well, until Bayard said something.

"Beatrice, may I look upon the face of your servant? My curiosity is somewhat overtaking me." Beatrice looked around. There were very few people around, most of them where to busy to even notice them. Beatrice sighed.

"Oh…very well." She said. She looked at her servant, gave her a glower and nodded. Slowly, she took her hood off.

Everyone around them stopped what they were doing. The dancers stopped dancing. The paints who painted the backgrounds turned to look. The actors and actresses stopped rehearsing and looked upon her face. Even a certain Phantom looked who happen to be hiding in the shadows.

The first thing everyone noticed was her eyes. They were even more green then springtime grass. She had long, wavy dark brown hair, and her skin gave off a tannish glow. She was obviously wearing make-up, but she only wore it around her eyes, which gave off a more desiring look. She looked at all the faces that where staring at her. She gave them all a nervous smile.

No one moved. Beatrice huffed a little and turned to face the girl again. Her eyes lowered into a cruel look, and she whispered lowly to the girl.

"Every time we do this, _Jezebel_! EVERY TIME! Well, not this time! This is my big chance, and you will not take this away! Get my bags and put them in my room, and once you are finished with that, stay there until I retire, is that clear?" The girl was a little hurt, but nodded. She put her hood back on, took her mistresses things, and was lead to her mistresses' room by a boy. Beatrice turned back to her brother, and smiled.

"I apologies. Jezebel is such a lovely creature really, but it is her personality and her backgrounds that are disgusting. You see, she is a gypsy. I know, I know, how could I take her? But I had such great pity for her that I needed to have her under my house hold. But as the months carried on, I noticed that she is quite vulgar. She has attempted to hurt me you know." She talked on, but not only to her brother, to anyone around her. They were all shocked when she said she was a gypsy.

Suddenly, a letter came soaring down. Before it touched the ground, Bayard snatched it. He opened it up, and read it quickly. Then he looked at his sister.

"Sister, I believe this is entitled to you." He said handing the letter to her. Beatrice was confused, yet flatter. Could it be a love note?

"_Dear Miss Beatrice Bevin, _

_I welcome you and your servant to my opera house. I bid you and your servant good night, and good luck in our audition tomorrow. _

_As Always, _

_The Phantom. _

_P.S: Why do you call your servant 'Jezebel', when she has made it quite clear that it is not her name, and that she does not like that name? _"

Beatrice was angry now. How dare this, this 'phantom' mock her about her servant! And what did he mean, saying good luck to her servant as well? He did not surely believe her servant was going to do anything in this production? That would be a good laugh.

After talking to her brother, which seemed to have felt like hours, (but probably was) she retired for the night. Besides…it was time to take her anger out on her servant. She opened the door to find her servant cloak less and staring off. She turned to look at Beatrice, and then continued to stare off.

"Jezebel, what am I to do with you? Do you want to be flung onto the streets again? Every where we go, at least five men want to court you, or even marry you!" Beatrice said angrily. Annoyed, the girl turned to look at her.

"Well I'm sorry, Madame, but I do not see how that is my fault. I have done nothing wrong. As I do recall, you approved of me showing my face." She said smirking a little. This fight was certainly going to be interesting.

Beatrice puffed a little.

"Well you could have refused." She said while dressing. Of course, the girl by now was not looking. She felt a slight rumble in her stomach.

"Madame, may I get something to eat?" she said changing tones in her voice.

"No, you may not." Beatrice said not even looking at her. The girls angry rose a little.

"Why the devil not!" she yelled. Beatrice looked at her with small eyes.

"Because…I said so." She said turning off the light and going to sleep.

The girl remained in the corner. Well, that is where Beatrice going to let her sleep anyway. She just stared off into the darkness, and let out a deep sigh. Suddenly, she felt something placed in her hand. She jumped a little, and then brought it to the light from the moon to see it.

One was a letter, and the other was a croissant. She was a little confused, and a little crept out. She opened the letter, and read it.

_"Dear Mademoiselle, _

_I have brought you something upon hearing you were hungry. This may be rushing things a bit, but may I ask you a few questions? _

_One being, if your name is not what your 'owner' calls you, then what is your real name?_

_What is your age? And if you are a gypsy, which group did you below to? _

_Sorry to ask such personal questions, but curiosity has stricken me when I saw your beautiful face. Perhaps we will meet soon. Only time can tell._

_As Always, _

_The Phantom"_

She looked around, then curiously back at the note.

"You wish to know my name, monsieur phantom?" she said looking around the darkness. "Very well. My name is Monique, and I would be honored if you were to be my friend." She said looking around. She knew she couldn't see him, but she had a strong feeling he had heard her. With this knowledge, she lay down on the cold ground, and fell into deep sleep.


	2. Accidental meeting

**Sorry this isn't as long as the other one. I had to cut this one. Now I'm just kind of waiting to be able to get back into my account so I can update.**

**No reviews, I see. Eh. Oh well. Perhaps I will get them later? Maybe not. Right, well okay. I can always hope for later.**

**Also, if you think the title of my story is something I got off Shakespeare, you are correct. It's for sure his. Just to let everyone know that.**

**So yeah…enjoy, and please review, but no flames. Yeah, I don't like to deal with fire. Thanks.**

* * *

The very next day, Beatrice woke up and looked around at her surroundings. The room had a pinkish tint, with many pictures. Although, the only thing that was most odd, was an overly sized mirror on the wall, near her sleeping slave. 

She got up, and washed her make-up from the day before. She looked into the mirror and sighed. She turned, and looked at her servant. Loath fully, she looked upon her servants face. Even sleeping, the stupid girl looked beautiful. How she hated '_Jezebel_'. She lifted her long nightgown a little, and kicked at her neck. Monique awoke quickly.

"Wake up you pathetic excuse for life. I wish for you to do my make-up today. And do not mess it up, or your consequences will be dire." She said with a deep glower. Monique brushed off the stare, and got up to get her mistresses bag. She retrieved the bag, and sat next to Beatrice looking at her face for a moment. Without all the make-up she usually wore, her age was a lot older then guessed. Beatrice noticed her stares.

"What? So I don't have a youthful face anymore like you do. I'm not as young as I use to be, you know. At least I don't look like that phantom." Beatrice said with a shudder. Monique awoke from her daze.

"You have seen the phantom?" she asked curiously. Beatrice casted her look downward.

"Well…no…but I have heard many stories from the victims of the tragedy. Salene Rashell was almost murdered by that chandelier he let down!" she told Monique. Beatrice told her all about how he loved and longed for a chorus girl, Christine she said he name was, but she went with another suitor.

"I believe she made a fine to choice. That Roual is a dashing young man, and is very rich. There is nothing more to ask for in a man then that." She said dreamily. Monique just rolled her eyes.

"What an outlook you have on men. To your standards which are, oh, let me guess, handsome, dashing, doesn't have to have that large of an I.Q, but his money must make up for it? With those standards, you'll never find anyone." She said mockingly. A second after she said it, she instantly brought her hand to her mouth and looked at Beatrice's expression. She instantly regretted what she had alleged. Beatrice looked to look at her.

"Oh? And I suppose YOU, of all people, will marry before I will? You are a gypsy. No one wants to marry a disgusting, dirty gypsy like you. You may have your beauty, but it will not last forever. Once its gone, you will have nothing left. You won't have any suitors at all; they will all cower in fear at the sight of you. Be happy with your beauty now, for when it is gone, the legend of your face will be far worse then the phantoms!" she exclaimed. Monique's angry rose.

"I did not ask to be the way I am, I did not ask to be a gypsy as well. But where I was raised, no one cared that I was what I am. No one cared I was a gypsy. And for your information, before I was even born I was arranged to marry someone, but how unfortunate for his part to be murdered. I am damn glad he was. From what I heard, he hurt little boys and girls for his profession. If I ever meet his murderer, I will thank them personally." She said getting up. She opened the door, not looking at her mistress. Beatrice got up and walked to the door. Before going forward she stopped and looked at her servant.

"By the way, as far as beauty goes, you shouldn't criticize the phantom. I personally have never seen him, but I've seen you without make-up. Personally, I don't think anyone could be as worse as that." She said flatly. Beatrice huffed and angrily walked out of the room. Monique smiled, but it faded a little. She closed the room, and went back to sit in her chair. She stared at the ceiling for a while. She turned her head the bed instead, perhaps a little be more interesting. With her back turned to the mirror, a certain phantom was trying to put a letter on the desk next to it. Monique heard the mirror open a little, but she didn't move. Slowly and carefully, she turned and grabbed the hand that was sticking out of the mirror. She raised an eyebrow.

"Well…this isn't something you see everyday." She said to herself.

* * *

On the other side of the mirror, Erik didn't move. This was the first time he had ever gotten caught, and he didn't know what to do. He began to feel a tug at his hand. She probably wanted to see if he would show himself. _'No…its to early…'_ he thought to himself. But what could he do? He couldn't just simply make her let go, and run back to his home. She would certainly find it and find him anyway. As much as he didn't want to, he decided to show himself. He closed his eyes lightly, took a breath, and stepped out of the mirror. 

He opened his eyes, and looked at her. Her eyebrow lowered from its pervious place, and her eyes where now scanning him. She backed a little away, but not from fright, just that she was so close to him. She went to the door to lock it.

"And whom might you be?" she asked curiously walking back. He turned theright side of his face to hide his mask somewhat. He began to inch slowly to the mirror.

"Well…I don't really know what to say. This is the first time that I've been caught in the act of giving the letter—" he was shortly cut off by Monique.

"Are you the phantom of the opera?" She asked curiously. He sighed deeply, and nodded. She smiled a little and walked closer to him. She brought up a hand, and gently moved his face to where their eyes met. She scanned his face a little, looking at the details in his face, and the mask. Then, she brought her hand down. Erik wished she didn't, but he didn't want to say that out loud. Risking an already embarrassing first impression with a side of creepiness wouldn't be good.

"You know…you are not at all at what I expected. I pictured you be to a little shorter, pale, and maybe have a very bald spots. Seeing you now just proves me to be quite wrong." She chuckled a little. He eased a little, loosing some tension in his shoulders. He looked at her, still with the right side.

"Other then Bayard, you are the only one here who has actually seen me. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable at first, I was eventually going to show myself to you, but I thought now would have been to early. I suppose it's a little late to go back now." He said with a nervous laugh. She smiled.

It's quite all right. As you have never been caught, I've never seen a hand stick out of a mirror. Is the mirror a door?" she asked getting up. He stood in front of it now.

"Well…yes. I have many doors through out the opera house." He said with a tiny smile. She gave a fascinated look.

"How interesting. Who knows, maybe I'll ketch you with those ones too." She said winking at him. He blushed a little at the wink.

"Its unlikely, but perhaps. Well, I should be going…I wanted to see the new singers and crew. Will you be attending?" he asked changing the subject.

"I do not know…'_Madame_' Beatrice would not like me to do so. She thinks I will bring her bad luck if I were to show." She said turning away from him. He took her hand, and she turned to face him again.

"Then perhaps you can come with me, then. I can't show my face around the set for obvious reasons, so I hide either in the shadows, or darken box five so I may watch and not be seen. Would you like to come with me?" he asked with a tiny bit of confidence. Her smile reappeared.

"I would love to, monsieur phantom." Now officially holding his hand.

"Please, you do not need to call me the phantom anymore. Between us, you may call me Erik." He said with a slight smile, leading her through the mirror.


	3. Horrible Singing

Okay, here's some more

* * *

Erik led Monique to box five. He dimmed the lights out, and sat in the chair. He pulled out an extra chair carefully, and sat it next to him. He motioned for Monique to sit. 

"Oh, thank you." She said politely. She sat down, and looked at the stage. It was a lot bigger then she realized, or perhaps it was just the fact that everyone was staring at her made everything so small. Probably that.

Next up was Beatrice. She had her world famous smile on, and was ready for her cue.

"The song I am about to sing, is something…came up with here." She said confidently. Monique rolled her eyes and looked at Erik. "What a great liar she is." She said dryly.

_Never in my days, _

_Have my thoughts of you strAYED Away…_

_My love for you grows sTRONGly each time we PART…_

By now, Monique was not only horrified by her mistresses singing, but she was also very angry. "Funny…that songs a lot like the song I came up with." She said softly to herself. Erik heard, and could take much more of the singing himself. He got up.

"I'll be back in a moment…" he said walking away. She watched him, and looked angrily back to Beatrice.

_Longing to hear your FOOTstePs, _

_Longing for you to call MY naMMMMEE—_ahhhhh!_"_ Beatrice screamed as a light fell infront of her. Bayard took out his eye plugs, and walked back upon the stage. A letter flew down.

Beatrice caught it and shakily read it out loud.

_Dear Miss Beatrice,_

_You have angered me with your attempts at singing. I suggest singing lessons, or do not sing at all. _

_Signed, _

_The Phantom_

* * *

Back in box five, snickered, but not lightly. Erik returned to her side, and shined a smirk. 

"Oh Erik! That was most hilarious. Did you see the look on her face? Oh it was to die for! Oh, I could kiss you!" she said with a light laugh. Erik wasn't going to admit it, but he wished she would. She sighed.

"Well, Beatrice is going to be back to the room soon. Would you please ex court me back?" she asked kindly. He nodded and held out his hand. She took it and smiled. Then lightly squeezed.

"Thank you. You really didn't have to do that." She said shyly. He smiled lightly.

"As one of your new friends, and a phantom of this opera…yes, I did have to." He said leading her into the darkness.

Erik couldn't remember the last time he felt so joyous holding someone's hand. It was true…he was beginning to get feelings for Monique, but he didn't want to rush. Only a year ago his heart was ripped out. Not literally of course, but if Erik knew the actual feeling of that, it probably would have felt the same. He couldn't say he loved Monique, seeing how they JUST met. He was defiantly a little infatuated. Though it startled him a little, how easily he was letting her in. It startled him also how he has somewhat trusted her already. How she trusted him so fast! How did she know he was leading her back to the mirror? He could be leading her to his torture chamber; to remain they're for eternity. These questions finally got to him. He stopped.

Monique noticed the stop, but didn't really stop. She sort of bunched into him a little, but not enough to move him much. She stepped back looked up to him.

"Why have you stopped?" she asked. He turned to stare at her for a moment.

"Do you trust me?" he asked looking away from her. She thought for a moment.

"Yes, why do you ask?" she asked trying to look at him.

"Why? Why so easily?" he said completely turning around. She thought again for another moment.

"I suppose for many reasons. One being I can sometimes tell when someone is lying. So if you were to tell me you were leading me somewhere, when you were not, I'd probably know you were lying and I'd run for it." She said stepping in front of him.

'_She is right. And I suppose I have to trust her somewhat, seeing how she caught my hand in the door.' _Erik thought. With all this, he led her back to the mirror.

* * *

A few men led Beatrice back to her room. She was still in shock, yet very angered by the note and the light. The men leading her back where about her age or older, and very handsome. But they weren't rich, so they weren't her type. Rather disappointing, really. When they reached her door, they found it was locked. Beatrice got in front of the men, and knocked on the door politely. 

"_Jezebel_, dear, please open the door. I am very tired and wish to rest." She said. For a moment, there was not even a reply. Beatrice's smile turned into a frown.

"Jezebel. Door. Now." She said a little fiercer. Suddenly she heard a drop.

"Oh, um, just a moment!" she heard her servant say. She rushed to the door, and opened it quickly.

"Oh…sorry, I was sleeping a little, and didn't hear you knock." She said kindly. The men around Beatrice nodded, and went back to their work. After they left, Beatrice pushed her servant aside and walked in. Beatrice sat down, and looked at her servant for a moment. Then she pulled something out of her bag.

"I can't have you wearing those clothes anymore. There disgusting and they make you look…". Beatrice didn't finish her sentence; She didn't want to compliment her slave. She got some clothes she had in her bag, and tossed them to her servant. The girl caught them, and looked at them for a moment.

"That is what you may wear from now on. I do think they look a little trampish, but as long as I do not wear them, I honestly don't feel bothered." She said turning to the mirror. Monique looked at her clothes once more. One was a very long skirt, and the other was a shirt that had the sleeves cut off. The top didn't even begin at her shoulders, it was below. Both were black.

"Thank…you?" she said puzzled. She went behind the dress boards, and changed. When she reappeared, she looked in the mirror.

* * *

Erik didn't leave the mirror when Monique had to jump out of it. He stayed, and watched. When he saw her reappear with her new outfit, He stopped thinking. She looked even more desirable then when he first laid eyes on her. Damn this woman. His infatuation was beginning to grow, and he was frightened it would grow more then that. He didn't want another heart brake. No, not another. But just gazing, knowing she would make her future husband, whom ever that would be, a very, very lucky man. It also hurt knowing, that would never be him. He sighed, and returned to his home. 


	4. Introducing Vachel and meaning ofJezebel

Thanks for the review. Here's some more…

I decided to put a little thing about the name 'Jezebel'. I kind of bolded it for you. Aren't I kind? Also her ethnicity is that she is half French and Persian. I'll get into that later. For now…

Enjoy

* * *

At least three weeks went by, and Bayard's production was coming along smoothly. Well, somewhat. His sister was outraged that she couldn't be leading singer. So he gave her leading dancer. Although, he left out the 'background' in leading dancer.

The phantom had no complaints; which was most odd for him. Usually he would had afewletters by now. Perhaps he was preoccupied. Bayard was rather disappointed; the phantom had become somewhat of a friend.

He had spoken to him numerous times, and found him to be…charming, somewhat. Bayard would often discuss the songs they would be singing in the production, and the moves. Sometimes the phantom would give advice for him to tell the singers. But for the past weeks, he hadn't been visited. Not once.

Sometimes he'd often wonder if that man was married, or was courting. He seemed so lonely, yet so angry. Bayard had drifted off a bit, and didn't notice someone who was trying to gain his attention.

"Hey, Mr. Bevin. Long time no see. How are you? Hello? Bayard? You in there?" a mysterious man called out to Bayard. Bayard finally noticed and looked at the man. Bayard frowned a little.

"Vachel, what are you doing here?" Bayard asked calmly. Bayard wasn't really as calm was he was pretending to me.

"I've come to help you out, of course. You didn't think you could do this production with out me?" he said with a charming smile. Bayard's frown stayed.

"Yes, actually, I could." He got up and tried to walk away. Vachel walked behind pleating to help out in the production.

"Vachel, do you recall the last time you helped out in the production? Do you recall what do you at my home?" Bayard asked infuriately. Vachel stopped a little.

"Oh, Mr. Bevin, I only burned your cabinets a little! And so I dropped a few lights, and paints on people. That was in the past; I'm a different man now!" he said desperately. Bayard turned to him.

"Not only did you carelessly drop things, Vachel, you also either seduced or slept with half my of actresses. The ones you slept with couldn't do the performances because they were emotionally distressed when they found out they were just apart of a list." He said sharply. Vachel looked away a little.

"Look Mr. Bevin. I've changed. I don't do those things anymore, and I've become a lot more careful. I only want to be in this production. Please, sir." Vachel said pleadingly. Bayard sighed.

"You cannot be in this one. The opening is the day after tomorrow, and you do not have time to practice. However, after this production, which will end next Wednesday, you may try out for our next performance." Bayard said wearily. Vachel smiled.

"Thanks Bevin. Thanks a lot." Vachel said shaking Bayard's hand. Bayard shifted in disgusted after the handshake, and walked away.

'_Oh…what have I done?'_ Bayard thought, while shaking his head.

* * *

It was only an hour before the performance, and Beatrice was in a frenzy.

"Jezebel! There is much to be done! Do my hair, get my clothes, and for god's sake, get me something to eat!" Beatrice said angrily. Monique sighed and dropped the clothes she was getting.

"You know, it would be much easierfor me todo one of these things at a time." Monique said trying to keep calm. Beatrice huffed.

"Well I don't understand why you find it so hard. Oh, do hurry with my hair!" she said gazing at herself in the mirror. She wore a light dress that was dark blue. Her hair was braided down almost to the ends of her hair. Her make-up made her look at least five years younger than she actually was. Everything was set.

"Alright…I'm done. May I go?" Monique said tiredly. All this ordering around was making her exhausted. She felt as if she might faint.

"Well, alright. You may go to the show, but you must be behind the curtains; I must see that you have not run off." Beatrice said sharply. Monique felt a little disappointed, but nodded. She wanted to see Erik, but she could not today.

Beatrice left the room, and Monique leaped to the bed. She was worn out. All day of 'do this' 'that's not right' 'do it this way' 'must you be so dim-witted?' are not as easy as they might sound. Finally, she could get some rest for a while. The performance didn't actually began for another half an hour.

Twenty minutes went by, and Monique was asleep. So asleep, she didn't even notice the shadow that let it self in through the mirror. Erik looked at her for endless moments. He wanted to brush his hand gently across her left cheek, but fearing that it might wake her, he kept his hands to himself. He couldn't hide it now; he was becoming deeply infatuated her. He wanted to deny it; hoping he could forget Monique like he somewhat did Christine. But he could not.

His thoughts drifted that that **battle-ax**that orders Monique around. He was usually on the other side of the mirror watching what she'ddo, or what she'd say.Always saying 'Jezebel' do this, or 'Jezebel' dothat. It was even irritating for him.

He had a sudden thought. **_'Wait a moment…doesn't Jezebel mean… impure? Could she perhaps not be…a virgin?' _**He looked at her face once more. She looked somewhat innocent; but she also looked slightly seductive with her clothes.There was also the fact that she is a gypsy, and she did belong to a group. Somewhat like the one he was in. And from what he could remember…

Even if it happened years ago, it felt as fresh as the tragic time last year.


	5. Memory and Small Talk

**Okay Here we are. More…**

**Hey, if there are other people reading this, I'd be nice to know, you know. Not that diner is a problem, 'cause hey, she's pretty cool. But hey, I'd be nice to hear some other reviews.**

**Right now with Erik, was going to bring back a memory so something's can fit better. I'm going to do my best, so if you don't understand…well. I'll do better next time.**

* * *

Little Erik stays in the corner of his cage. Yesterdays' thrashing was so ghastly, Erik now couldn't stir. The bag remained over his head, and he stared off into nothing. It was five minutes until they lifted the faded curtains to show him. He did nothing now because he could do nothing. He wanted nothing more than to give up.

"Alright, boy, get up!" Jabari, his master, yelled. Erik lifted his gaze to look at Jabari.

"No more… sir…no more…" he mumbled tiredly. Jabari laughed at Erik's pitiful excuses for pleas. He grabbed Erik and dragged him out of his cage.

"We decided not to do a show today. Today we have a special treat for someone. It seems, a little girl has been very naughty at her home. So her parents asked a favor of me, that I surely, could not refuse." Jabari smirked. As they got closer to the end of the corner, Erik saw a little girl in a lacy blue dress. She had long blonde curls and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She was a little fussy, and wore a frown on her face.

"This is stupid, "she started, "My parents are just complaining about nothing. They just can't handle me."

"Why hello little Emily. Tell me…what are your fears?" Jabari stayed with the same smirk. Emily tapped her foot lightly.

"I aint a scared of noffin's!" obviously she was still learning how to speak properly. Jabari through Erik in front of him.

"Is that so? Well…what do you think of this?" he said. Suddenly, he grabbed Erik's bag off his head; showing his face. Emily screamed and backed up in the far corner. She held herself close and began to cry.

"I'll…I'll be good! I swear! I swear I will!" she whaled. Jabari laughed and push Erik down.

Erik didn't move. He lay there damaged by the girls' reaction. He didn't say or touch her in anyway. I suppose he didn't need to. Jabari returned the frightened girl to her parents, and went back to Erik. He grabbed Erik's shoulder so hard; it might have been enough to leave a burse. Light tears fled his eyes.

"My boy, you look surprised. You shouldn't be, you get this reaction all the time! And you will ALWAYS, get this reaction. Your nothing but a little monster. No one wants to touch a filthy thing like you, and no one probably will. Go ahead. Cry. It only makes you look most disgusting." Jabari told him. Erik's gaze drifted down to a puddle. _'I suppose he's right…'_ Erik thought. _'I must be a monster if I cannot be touched.'_

* * *

Erik came back to the real world. Monique was still asleep. He realized the play would soon begin, and he looked at Monique once more. Slowly, he reached out his hand and shook her lightly. Not too hard, though. He was afraid she'd wake and scream or other such. She moved a little, and her eyes carelessly opened. She looked at him for a moment, trying to see who it was. When she realized it was Erik, she smiled.

"Hello, Erik. What are you doing here?" she asked lifting herself a little.

"The performance will soon begin, and I was wondering if you would like to accompany me." He said holding out his hand. She took it, and stood up. She gave a disappointed sigh.

"I cannot. Beatrice said she must see me behind the stage, if I were with you, she would not see me at all." She smiled slightly. He nodded.

"I understand. Until we meet again…" he said stepping behind the mirror. She sighed again. She felt very warmhearted when it came to Erik, and she truly wished she could accompany him, but Beatrice would surely scold her if she did not. She looked at the door, but didn't move for a moment. Sighing once more, she went out the door.

* * *

The performance was going smoothly. Monique often glanced up at box five, wishing she was with Erik. Finishing her glance, she looked back at the performance.

"Why hello…I don't think we've met before." He mysterious said from behind her. She jumped a little, and looked back. She saw a man with brown eyes, brown hair, and slightly tannish skin. His smile was friendly, but laced with sensuality. Unfortunately, if Monique didn't notice, she probably would have fallen for it. She didn't smile, but she didn't frown.

"My name…." She paused. She didn't even tell Beatrice her real name. She wasn't ready to tell this man yet.

"…. Is Fawn. My name is Fawn." She said with a false smile. He smiled back and nodded his head.

"Fawn…I like it. Are you named after someone?" he asked curiously.

"Well, yes. My mother's name was Fawn." She said nervously. Well, she wasn't lying…completely. Her mothers name WAS Fawn.

"So…what is your name?" she asked trying to get the object of the topic away from her. Maybe if she just got his name, she could say she has to go help someone, or help prepare for tomorrows performance.

"My name is Vachel." He said with a brighter smile. Monique stared at him. She knew men like him. Always getting any kind of woman, because of their charm, and there dazzling smiles. She was sure there was personality, but she guessed he probably didn't stick around with the girls long enough for them to find out. She gave a small smile.

"Well it was nice to meet you Vachel, but I got to go now…they wanted me to help out with tomorrows performance, and I just couldn't say no." she said laughing nervously. He just stared at her, and he nodded.

"Oh…okay. Well…see you around, I guess." He said. She waved and ran off. He was very, perplexed. Women usually fell for his charming smile quick, with her, she just sat there not even noticing_. 'This ones going to be a challenge.'_ He thought to himself.

* * *

Monique ran to the dark box five.

"Erik…are you here?" she called softly. Erik saw her, and pulled her hand to a chair. She sighed in relief, but Erik didn't say anything.

"Who was that boy?" he asked inquisitively. Monique couldn't see his face, so she reached out a hand to feel around for it. First she felt his chest a little, then his shoulder, then finally she found his face. Erik was very thankful for the darkness, because he was blushing madly.

"Sorry, I was trying to find your face…" she said.

"Well the man down there was Rachel. No…wait…Wachel? No, that wasn't it…It was…oh, Vachel! That's it! I don't know what he was after…he was probably trying to seducing me or something." She said with little chuckles. Hearing the way she said it, he felt greatly relieved.

"But I don't know Erik…he makes me very nervous." She said looking away. Erik looked down at Vachel, and glared. Even if Vachel couldn't see him, it didn't mean he couldn't feel it.

Their conversations carried on, and lead to other different conversations.

"You know…I've always wondered your age, Monique. I could only guess twenty one, maybe a little younger…but I was never really sure." Erik asked. Monique's expression changed a little to an embarrassed. One.

"I'm…twenty six, Erik." She said blushing a little. Even if they were in the dark, Erik still saw it.

"Oh…well, your still younger than I am, you're a lot more beautiful as well." He told her. Her blush deepened.

"Well, umm...thank you Erik. But what do you mean, 'more'? You are quite handsome yourself, you know." She said shifting a little. Erik paled.

"You don't mean that." He said shaking his head a little. Monique reached her hand out to his face again.

"Yes, I do." She said with a smile. Her hand left his face; but as it was falling, Erik caught it before it could go back to her.

"I'm a little cold…do you mind if I hold your hand?" he asked shyly. She giggled a little.

"Well if your cold, wouldn't it be better if I moved a little closer to you?" she asked slowly moving closer. When she was right next to him, basically touching his cloak, she stopped.

Erik first all kind of uneasiness. Over time it eased off, and he sighed contently.


	6. Akward moments and the truth

I am sooooooo sorry. My computer has been dead this whole time, and my brother hasn't left until a couple days ago. Finally, I can update! Good news is, is that my computer is almost out of its coma! huuray!

Okay, I made this onekind of long. I wanted to set some things up a little...  
Vachel isn't in this chapter just yet, but he'll make his way into this story a little more. Unforunate, i know. But what is a story with out a few conflicts? Exaclty.

Enjoy.

Ps.! Varlies story is a little incorrect, of course. That's because she can only tell the story off of what she heard and what she believe's is true. (sigh) People in this world..I swear...

* * *

The performance was a huge success. The crowds would often yell, "Encore! Encore!", and the women would gain new handsome suitors. Bayard was hoping the next one will be better then the last. 

"Alright everyone! Audition start in two hours! Good luck to you all." He announced to everyone. All the women began to talk to each; speaking of how their suitors are truly lovely, and how handsome they were. Some were talking about how handsome their suitor's money was. Monique sat with the singers and the ballet dancers in a circle.

"But have you girls noticed? It seems the phantom hasn't been doing anything lately.." Jessamine, one of the dancers spoke up. All the girls either replied or nodded their heads. Well, all except Monique.

"Yes…its quite strange. Perhaps he has his eyes on a new lady…" Erica, a singer in a jokingly sensual way. All laughed, except Monique once more.

"Could someone tell me the story? I never really heard before…" Neville, a young dancer asked. Valerie, the leader of the girls Monique guessed nodded her head.

"Well…alright. We will tell you. Only because we never grow tired of hearing it." Valerie said with a wicked smile. She shook her head to get the hair out of her face, and cleared her throat.

**"At least a year ago, a young singer named Christine Daee lived here, and all was normal. A few things were stolen, lights dropped, you know. The usual. One day, Christine disappeared the night she preformed. She said it was the most frightening night of her life. The Opera Ghost kidnapped her and took her to his home. Some say he was be taken by her beautiful voice; other say he loved her with all his heart. Well, I think he just wanted to bed her. People who know say he is too cruel to love. **

**Of course, he returned her to her room unharmed. A week went by, and the new production went on. The phantom wanted things to run his way, but the owners refused. So they went against him and did things the way they wished. This angered the Opera ghost very much so. Joseph Buquet, a perverted man who was part of the stage crew was killed by the Opera Ghost! He hung him on the stage in front of hundreds of people! I know, I was there. I will never forget it. It was truly frightening. **

**Weeks past, and no sign of the Opera ghost were around. No letters, no broken prop's; nothing. Within those weeks, everyone knew Christine had become secretly engaged to Raoul de Chagny, one of the richest men in Paris. Even the phantom found out…at least, I was told that by an old suitor. **

**They were now determined to get the Opera Ghost, once and for all. Christine was to seduce him into coming out to her, and when the time was right, the police were to capture him and lock him away. Well, there plan basically backfired; the phantom kidnapped Miss Daee once more. **

**Rauol went down there, and rescued her. Although, he was almost killed in the process. Today, they live happily together, while that horrid savage still stocks the Opera, as usual." **

All the girls sighed and began to talk about Rauol, about how lucky Christine was. Monique was shocked. She was only told a few things when it came Erik's past, but she never heard the whole story. Monique's attitude became very saddened.

"I am going to retire for the tonight, girls. I feel I have fallen ill." She said tiredly. They all said their good byes to her, and invited her to another get together tomorrow. She agreed, and left the room.

Monique went to the roof, and decided to sit next to a gargoyle. She looked a pond the streets; lights still burning with fire, some people even walking about. After a while, she stopped looking at the streets. She lost herself in thought.

_'My god…Erik's past is very much similar to mine….'_ She thought. Tears came to her face, and she winced trying to hold them off. But it was no use.

_'Richard…you demandable fiend…I hope that whore is to your liking.'_ She thought cruelly. That's what she should have said to him when they parted. She wished that were what she said.

_'Oh Richard….'_ She thought on. She began to cry softly, as if she might disturb the city with her unhappiness.

* * *

"That dense whore! That thickheaded bitch! That…that…" Erik could not continue his name-calling to that dumb whorish singer. All his time with Monique, he had almost forgotten her. Almost. Maybe if they fell in love, he could completely forget— 

No. That was unlikely. Christine would haunt him as always. In his dreams, his thoughts…. the endless time of his life.

Although….

Monique was a hope, somewhat. In comparison to Christine, beauty was in Monique's favor. Singing, well as far as Erik knew, singing was Christine's cup of tea. When it came to arousing him….

He had to admit, he was only aroused by Christine once. Yet with Monique…quite a few times. That was probably due to the fact that Monique was very touchy; holding his hand, laying her head on his shoulder, being close to him…

There was no comparison when it came this matter. Monique took home the gold.

But the subject of love was quite hard. He loved Christine. …………….

Right? Yes, yes of course. He was only infatuated with Monique. Yes. That was how it was. To Erik, this sounded right.

But when he said it over and over again in his head…it did not feel right.

"Oh Monique…I feel I am falling for you…more then I hopped a wouldn't. What if you break my heart, like Christine once did? What will happen to me then? I would probably go mad…and do the unthinkable…" he said to himself.

He laughed a little. _'When did I become so soft?'_ he thought to himself bitterly and pouted a little.

He got himself together and went to look for Monique. He had a feeling she wouldn't go to her room, so he looked from the stage to the kitchen. After a little while, he began to worry a little.

He decided to check the roof. Sure enough, there she was. He could only see her profile, because she was turned away from him. With the winter well on its way, he noticed the light breeze lift her hair every once and a while. As he crept close, he noticed tears continually running down her face. He stopped and just looked at her. He wanted to pull out a cloth for her…but then again he just wanted to use his own hands to wipe the tears away. He reached out and touched her shoulder. She was startled at first, but when she looked at him, she went back to her sad look once more. He got a little closer to her, putting his hands on her head. His right hand brushed back a few tears, and he wiped away at her wet cheeks. All she could do is stare at him with that sad look in her eye. After getting a few tears away from her face, she touched his hand with hers. To see her small dainty hands hold his would look odd to another name. But to them, it looked about right. Physically, they were almost complete opposites. He was tall and well built, while she was curvy, however she only came to his chest. His hair was a darker shade of brown, while hers had a lighter color of brown with a reddish touch. She was beautiful in each and everyway…. while he was hideous and a complete animal.

Minutes went by, and they were still standing unmoved. Monique started to feel a little weary from all her crying, and was beginning to close her eyes. Erik noticed this, and when she almost fell off her place, he caught her and held her there for a moment. She fell asleep instantly. Erik held her close, so she would be cold, and took off to put her somewhere so she could continue sleeping peacefully. He wasn't going to put in her room with that old tart, she'd make Monique sleep on the floor. He decided, well, kind of wanting this anyway, to take her to his home. He placed her on his bed, trying to be as gentle as possible. But as he started to slowly step away, she held his hand still. The hard thing was…. she wouldn't let go. He tried to step away a little more…but she still wouldn't let him depart! _'God woman! As much as I like this, let go!'_ he thought to himself. Suddenly, he felt a tugging on his hand. She was pulling him near her!

He decided that he was going to stay. He wanted to too, but she wouldn't let go of his blasted hand in any case. He went to the side of his bed, and little by little, he laid down. Nervously, he laid somewhat next to her; there was a gap between them. He just stared at the ceiling for a while, growing a little more anxious as the minutes slipped away. _'What if she wakes up, sees me and slaps me for being so close? Well, there is a distance between us, but maybe she's not into closeness.'_ He thought. The he remembered all those times she would either hug him, or hold his hand. _'Okay…maybe not. Well maybe she might be a little nervous when it comes to something like this.'_ He carried on thinking. He stopped thinking that, when she unexpectedly moved closer to him.

She felt a little cold, and decided to head to where she felt was warm. She did stop until she was resting her head on his shoulder. Erik lay stiffly next to her, barely even breathing. _'God! When I did become such a nervous wreck? I use to be so much more bolder, yet when she comes this close…'_ Erik stopped thinking. He scooted his head a little more, to the point where his mask touched the top of her head. He didn't want to be this spongy startled man really. He confirmed from then on, he was going to be manlier…like he use to be. He knew it was going to be a little difficult, but he would certainly try his best. After a few minutes, he fell asleep contently.


	7. a little distance for now

**Sorry this isn't as long...I'm leaving soon and I wanted it to get posted. Well what i mean when I saw I'm leaving is, is that I'm going on forced vacation. Oh...there's such thing. Try haivng fun in connecticut! Yeah! Wish me luck!**

**I'll only be gone for...lets see...thriteen days. Then I come back, and guess what? It'll be three days til my birthday. How speical is that? Wooo seventeen here I come!**

* * *

The next morning, Bayard walked through the opera doors. He snickered to himself a little; he told all the actresses and actors that the audition was yesterday at four o'clock. He was never going to at four; he was just playing a little prank. He continued to chuckle a little. Once he reached the stage, at least half the people trying out were throwing daggers at him through their eyes. 

"Bayard! You said auditions were yesterday! What happened?" Jessica whined. Bayard rolled his eyes, and twirled his cane around.

"Well…I apologize all. I needed some bed rest. I am an old man, after all." He said pretending to have back pains. The women gave him sympathetic looks, and the men said nothing.

"Audition will be in three hours. This time, I will indeed be there." He said with a nod.

"Say the line, _Jezebel_." Beatrice commanded.

"Oh my dear Callia, how good it is to see you again." Monique said flatly. Beatrice got up so quickly her chair fell.

"OH…oh Ethan you masculine chap! You sultry hustler, you! Come into my arms and let us share a lover's embrace!" Beatrice said overdramatically. Monique looked at her and laughed lightly. Beatrice scowled.

What is so funny?" she said mockingly.

"Those weren't the lines. They weren't even remotely close. And you said them so hilariously, how could I not laugh?" she said with challenging eyes. Beatrice pulled out her chair and sat down.

"Well, if you believe you could do a better job, then do so." Beatrice huffed. Monique fell out of her laughing mood and looked at Beatrice. Beatrice grew a smile with a raised eyebrow. Monique looked down at the paper. She raised her head and sighed.

"**_Ethan my darling, why do you hide me so? Is my love for you really so lowly? You are ashamed to be with me, I know. Because I do not have money and power as you do. But maybe one day I will. But for now I suppose I always be that peasant girl you see when you are overcome with boredom."_** Monique finished. Beatrice narrowed her eyes and shot up.

"Well. What a surprise_, Jezebel_, yet another talent we come to learn about." Beatrice said walking to the door. After opening it, she turned to look at Monique.

"I am not discouraged by you. I will still be trying out, and I know my brother will be picking me. Good day." She said threateningly. After saying that, she slammed the door shut. The candles flickered out, and the room became dark. Monique just sat for a while. For a while, she just sat and thought. Her thoughts turned to Erik.

She had only known Erik for maybe more then a couple months, and she already had a great fondness for him. Too fond of him. She knew Erik was not a bad person; on the contrary. He was very lovely for phantom. But he was a **man**. Obviously not a sociable man among men, but he still fit the characterizes.

Richard had definitely proven himself a man, by being the humble less pig that he was. Although….Erik wasn't like Richard. Richard was only after one thing. He only wanted to fornicate with her, but she wouldn't allow it. Eventually, he got bored and moved on.

* * *

Erik was down in his home, drawing because of 'sudden' inspiration. Erik had let Monique see most of his drawings, but there were drawings he hid away. The ones he drew of her. 

Moving his dark coaled crayon for her eyes, he felt he was almost complete with this. The drawing almost looked like an expensive photograph; so well drawn. He pulled at a coal green, and began to color in the eyes.

He knew her eyes were green obviously, but he never really saw them as up close as yesterday night. He wished something like last night happened again. Except when she was crying. He could live with her not crying. He stopped drawing for a moment, and thought.

Why _was_ she crying? She wasn't crying over Beatrice and her cruel words, nor that she was half gypsy and can only do half of that the normal French can do. No…he could have sworn...

He saw another man in her eyes. Well, until she fainted. He didn't know who the man was; he could just tell it wasn't him. He'd have to ask her about that later. Jealousy sparked every once and a while, but it was soon getting to difficult to continue withhis drawing. He wanted to know. He wanted to know now.

Although…she didn't _have_ to tell him. It wasn't any of his business. Then again, he did somewhat comforted her last night. So she kind of made it his business…but she probably wouldn't want to tell him. 'God damnit, women are so confusing.' He thought bitterly.

There next meeting was going to be an interesting one.


	8. The Part of Callia

**Sorry I haven't updated. haha no ones probably reading this, but that's okay. I just kind of want to finish these stories, because it will bug me if I don't. And this is going to be short….sorry. **

**I just started school like two days ago. And I have homework. Great, yes? Well I'm just going to update when I can. **

**For those who really are reading this, I thank you and hope you enjoy. And please forgive my spelling errors. (Glares at Leimon) I do use spell check, but hey, it doesn't always get everything.**

Bayard sat and watched the next beautiful young girl stepped up onto the stage, to begin her try-out. The way she walked and looked made some of the men envious of Bayard at times. All the women thought that if they could flirt with him a little, they were a sure in for the part.

Although, none of them realized, that Bayard just wasn't interested. The girl on the stage continued her flirtatious act. Bayard's facial expression didn't change.  
"Now," He began, "What is your name, age, and part you are adutioning for?" The girl just fluttered her eyes a bit.  
"Well my name is Dalrene, I am seventeen years old, and...Well, I really, reallywant to play the second lead role, Callia." She said as sweetly as possible. Far too sweet for Bayard's taste.

"I am truly sorry my dear, butthe character you wish to play is just a bit older then you are." he said shifting papersnexting him abit.Dalrene's eyebrows started to lift, and apouton her lipsbegan to form.  
"b-b-but..." she started to sniffle a little," I...really want t-t-his p-p-part..." she said with tears flowingdown hersoft cheeks. Bayard rolled his eyes.  
"And I have just told you, you cannot play it. You may try for the character Lilly, the younger sister of Callia, but that is all I am offering." he said looking back at the poor girl on stage. She nodded a little and looked down at the scripted she was handed.

Bayard watched heras she talked and walked once more. Clearlydifferent from herlastperformance. When she finished he stared off for a moment and pondered.  
"Yes...Iwill indeed think about this...You are free to go." hetold her. She nodded and somewhat stormed off.  
_'Hm, someone musthave told her that old rumor, sleep with the director, you get the lead role.Honestly, do they believe meto be so low?'_Bayard shook his head.

Two hours went by.Not one wastruly good enough to play the role of Callia. He sighed deeply. He decided he'd give this a few minutes, and if there wasn'tany progress, he would call it aday.

"Bayard, the star has finally arrived!" called Beatrice from afar. Bayard knew this moment would come. He knew his sister just wanted this part so everyone could adore her. There was no way his sister could fit this part, because she was at least a decade too old.  
"What is your wish, dearest sister?" he asked miserably.  
"The leading role. What else is there to wish for?" she asked.  
"For you to go away would make all my wishes come true..." he whispered to himself closing his eyes. He could feel a migraine coming on.  
Beatrice only got to read half of the script before Bayard told her to stop.  
"That is an enough." he called. She huffed a little. How rude.

* * *

"Stupid old hag...wanting me to get her, her precious fruit..." Monique mumbled while grabbing an orange. Beatrice ordered Monique to get her some fruit for her lunch, but it had to be the most perfect one of all. To Monique, they all looked the same. They were all rip and ready to be eaten;but obviously according to her "master", they weren't.  
"_Madame_, I have returned with your lovely fruit..." she called in a bored tone. Beatrice tapped her foot and shook her finger to come forth. Monique sighed, and went up to give it to her.

"STOP...DON'T MOVE..." Bayard shouted. Monique instantly froze. _'Why did he tell me to stop moving? Is there something in my hair? Is there some mad man behind me?_' she thought with a light panic touch.  
"Say the line; 'You cannot have me'" he said moving getting up from his chair. She looked at him.  
"You cannot have me..." she said with slight confusion, yetanger. Did he want her to act it?

"Yes...yes you will do just fine." he said with a smile. Monique moved a little back, still confused as ever.  
"What exactly will I do fine for?" she asked curiously.

"I want you to play Callia." he said. Monique gasped a little. Beatrice huffed loudly.  
"Brother! You cannot do this to me! We are flesh and blood! She is...a gypsy and dirty!" she said with disgust. Monique smirked at her.  
"Well, believe it or not, but you just lost to a dirty gypsy." she said. Beatrice glowered at her.

* * *

Erik watched from box five. He had been hoping for Bayard to get a good actress for this play.

He wasn't really okay with the idea that Bayard wanted to do a play instead of an opera, but it had been quite a long time sense he had seen one. So, he decided he would let this one go.

Although casting Monique as the leading actress was certainly a surprise to him. He was very happy for her. And he was also happy at the fact that she told that battle lax whose boss.  
_'Tonight I shall see her again. No doubt about that..._' he thought to himself.


	9. An almost confession

**Alright, decided to update early on a couple of something really bad happen to my friend last night...I can't say that is chapter will cheer you up, but the fact that I did update should! P**

**Alright. Remmeber, Vachel still thinks that Monique's name is Fawn, which is actually her mothers name. What a fool is truly is. Although, he is smarter then I give him credit for. **

**Enjoy  
oh yeah and PS: sorry the last one was short. I just kind of thought it was time for an update.**

* * *

Monique decided to retire for the night when Bayard was telling the actors their parts in the play. For some reason, when Vachel got the part of Ethan, it just made her want to faint. _'Oh no…if he is to be the leading man…then…I have to actually be around him..._

_Oh how disturbing.'_ She thought to herself. She really didn't like the vibes and feelings she got off him.

Sure he was handsome. Okay, he was extremely handsome, she had to admit. But with him…he didn't seem to take a hint. This could be a problem.

"Fawn! Oh Fawn, my dear!" he called out with a little laugh. With her head still turned to him, she completely rolled her eyes. _'Was…was that a pun? Oh dear lord…that was terrible…'_ She thought to herself irritably. When she spinned around to face him, she had a smile.

"Oh…Vachel. It is good to see you again. What is it you need?" she asked dripping with sweetness. _'He must be a complete fool if he believes I am being nice to him._' He smiled.

"Oh, then I suppose you already heard that we are to be partners! I wish to rehearse later…perhaps around six?" he asked while looking down at his feet. He started to rub them into the ground like a nervous little boy.

He never liked to play the insecure card, but this woman was special. And a challenge. For a challenge, he always gave whatever was needed.

"Oh…well….I….need to tend to my owner this evening. I truly am sorry. Perhaps tomorrow morning with everyone else?" she told him with a fake sympathetic tone. Help Beatrice? Unlikely. It was the only thing she could think of. He frowned.

"Well…if you say so…" he said still looking down. He looked back at her shyly, and looked away. Monique turned her head a little, and lifted an eyebrow.

'…_Shyness? No, he must be trying to fool me. A shy man wouldn't come up and introduce himself to me the way he did only a month ago…'_ she thought to herself. He walked off with his head low and walking slowly. She continued to stare at him.

Once Vachel turned the corner outside the theater, he stood up right and looked up. He cursed to himself, and got out his box of cigarettes.

'_Damn! She is smarter then I thought…' he thought, 'she saw right through my plan. I'm going to have to try harder next time, I suppose…' _

He got out a cigarette, light up a match, and lit. Smoking slowly now, calming his nerves a little, he noticed an adorable innocent blonde across street. He smirked a little.

'_Well…I must have my fun when I can.'_ He considered. He dropped his cigarette, and stepped on it. He would put off his little Fawn until a little later. Right now…this girl seemed pretty fine for now.

* * *

Monique headed back to the room. When she was close to the door, she saw a note on the door. She picked it off, and read it. It said;

**Well Jezebel, now that you have the part that should have been rightfully mine, you may have your own room. It is three doors down to the left. **

**And one more thing. You may have the leading role in the play, but remember your place. Because if you don't, I'll justly remind you. **

**Your mistress, **

**Beatrice. **

A room away from Beatrice? Hmm. Wishes really do come true sometimes…

She got to her room and opened it up. It wasn't exactly big, but it wasn't small. She put her things on the floor by the bed. She looked up at the ceiling, and noticed there was a tile-like rip in the corner. On the floor, there was a chair standing underneath it. _'That's odd. It almost looks like….an Erik like way in.'_ she thought to herself. Suddenly, the tile-like door began to move. She was somewhat startled at first, but eased when she saw to black shoes, black pants, and a matching black cap landed on the chair. Obviously, Erik had decided to drop by.

When he came out completely, he jumped off the chair and looked at her for a moment. She didn't say anything for a moment. Finally, she decided to speak.

"Hello, Erik. Nice to see you." She said with a quiet smile. He moved a little closer.

"I heard that you made leading role. I wanted to congratulate you." He said with a little nod. She smiled lightly.

"Thank you. I hope I do well. It's a shame I'm pared with Vachel…" she said with a small sad look. Erik frowned. _'Oh, my friend Bayard, you're going to have a rude awaking later…'_ he thought to himself.

"Quite a shame indeed. A warning, though. Its best not to…to get involved with him. He tends to…like women more then he's suppose to." He said nervously. He shifted a little.

"Oh? I suppose I should find someone else then?" she said teasingly. He just stared at her for a moment.

"Well…yes, someone who is right for you." He said smiling a little. He may have been smiling, but he hated his words_. 'Wish it could be me…'_ he thought.

"Well then. What if I were to tell you…that…think I might have found someone?" she asked. He gave her a curious look. _'Whoever it is better be worthy.'_ He thought enviously. She took a step closer.

"I am happy for you then. Who is this….lucky man?" Erik said with a fake smile. Monique smiled a little wider.

"What if I were to tell you its—"she was quickly cut off by a sharp knock at the door.

"Fawn, my sweet! I must speak with you at once!" a voice called from behind the door. Monique groaned. Then thought quickly.

"You can't go back up there! There is no time…you must….hide under my bed!" she said grabbing his hand and leading him there. He crawled under the bed and waited. He wanted to watch what would happen. Vachel almost slammed open the door.

"Oh, my fair Fawn! I know it has only been two hours sense we've parted ways, but I just had to see you again!" he said while opening his arms. He walked towards her, with his arms still open. Monique backed away.

"Vachel, I'm somewhat…flattered you care about me, but now really isn't the time to…hug me?" she said in a confused voice. She didn't really know what to say. She had Erik under her bed, and Vachel wanting a lovers embrace practically right in front of him. Clearly, this was not the time to have one of those. Then again, when it came to Vachel, there really was no time.

"Oh but Fawn! I as I do care deeply for you…my feelings for you…have grown." He said with a dreamy smile. Monique raised an eyebrow.

"Well…that's all good and fun, but you really must leave…I'm expecting someon—"she was cut off once again Vachel's closeness. While she was talking, she didn't notice just how close he really came.

"Oh Fawn…is the feeling consensual? Please say it is so!" he said with an insecure frown. Monique's eyes widened. She was just too much for her right now.

"Uhhh sure okay I believe you need to leave now, okay? Good night and good bye!" she said while pushing him out the door. Once he was out, she slammed the door shut and locked it. She sighed, and fell to the floor. Erik crawled out.

"I'm very sorry this happened, if I knew he was coming I could have locked the damn door—"she stopped talking when she noticed his facial expression. She got up and got closer to him. He backed away.

"I should be getting back….I have a few things to do." He said. He stepped on the chair, and opened up the tile. Before he climbed up, she grabbed his pant leg.

"Wait! When can I see you again?" she asked. He looked down at her. He held the same facial expression as he did when he was on the ground.

"Perhaps tomorrow evening. Only a perhaps, though." He said with a sigh. He climbed into the ceiling, and disappeared. She looked down.

"Did I say something wrong?" she said to herself.


	10. Talking To Bayard

**Sorry this is kind of short...just wanted to post it. So...lets see..**

**oh yeah! We made it to chapter ten! o0o we are so awesome, aren't we! This has to be my longest fanfic I've made, ever. Haha, weird, huh? **

**Okay. Enjoy. You probably don't to keep reading this.**

* * *

Erik stalked through his torture chamber, decided that he wanted to go to his mirror chamber, and got a chair. He put the chair in the middle, with all the mirrors surrounding him. He just stared at himself. 

"Lucky bastard…" he said to himself. He was so unbelievably jealous. But, he cared about Monique, and didn't want to upset her in anyway. If she was happy with Vachel…

Then he can try and pretend to be happy. Of course, there would be no way of him being happy with them together. He could at least try…

…Wait a moment. Why should he care if Monique loves that bastard? Maybe he won't bother Monique…but Vachel could need a little talking to.

'Indeed…' he thought to himself. He decided he could drop a visit tomorrow. Tonight, he wanted to say his hello to his friend, Bayard.

Quickly, he made his way to Bayard's room. He dropped in, and moved to the corner. Bayard only had a single candle lit for his room, and it where Erik was at the time, he was barely visible. Bayard heard movement, but chose to ignore it. Probably a bug or something.

"Bayard, why did you not discuss the actor placement with me?" Erik said in a deeper voice. Bayard jumped a little, but calmed. It was only Erik.

"I didn't think you would mind. Do you mind?" he curiously. Erik moved out of the corner, and made his way closer to Bayard.

"Yes, I indeed mind. How can you let that…that boy, Vachel even work here?" he asked disgusted. Bayard sighed.

"I pity the boy. He obviously isn't very skilled in anything…but when it comes to acting...he is very gifted. I am sorry you are not pleased by this, I have to say, he irritates me to no end as well, but I wasn't the only one casting you know." Bayard said bitterly. Erik looked back at him.

"Who else?" he asked curiously.

"Well, my granddaughter was helping out a little. And being the charmer that Vachel is, he charmed his way to the lead part." Bayard sighed a little. Erik lifted an eyebrow.

"Is your granddaughter the blond one?" he asked.

"…Yes...why do you ask?" Bayard looked at Erik. Erik smirked.

"Oh…no reason. I'll be retiring for the night. Good-bye." Erik said getting back to the place he came in. But before he left, Bayard stopped him.

"You have distracted by someone, haven't you?" Bayard now said. Erik stopped abruptly.

"…Why do you say such a think?" Erik said while turning to look at him. He had a look of anger in his eyes. Bayard took a step back.

"Well, you haven't been doing anything for the past couple of months. I haven't even talked to you until now sense then! There is obviously something distracting you." He said with a sharp look. Erik looked down.

"Yes, there is someone, you could say, 'distracting' me. Does that answer your curiosity?" Erik asked harshly. Erik turned and was about to leave.

"It's the girl, isn't it? My sister's servant. The lead actress of our production. It's her, isn't it?" he asked inquisitively. Erik just stopped once more. He turned and stared at Bayard once more as well.

"Why do you want to know?" he asked skeptically. Bayard shook his head.

"Well, I noticed she didn't look as lonely as I predicted she would be in the beginning. I rarely ever see her, because she was usually practically rotting in my sister's room. Then I thought to myself, which can be completely true. My sister is a bitch, of course, but Monique was free to roam the theater if she truly wanted to. But sense she doesn't….there has to be something going **to** her…." He looked at Erik with a smirk. Erik blushed a little.

"Its nothing like that you old goat! Things are…platonic, between us." He said embarrassed. Bayard laughed in what seemed like the first time.

"You can't possibly believe that it will remain platonic, do you?" he said with his smirk still, walking to his bed. Erik was a little taken back by his words.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The phantom doesn't make friends with women, he takes them as lovers." He said rolling his eyes. Erik glowered at him.

"I'll have you know that isn't true at all. I've never had a lover within the past year!" he said gritting his teeth. Damn Bayard for reminding him again!

"Well, I know they are just rumors, but I must make my point. You are enchanted by her, are you not? And I must say, you are not the only one. The backstage crew seems to be attracted to her as well, but they would never tell her that. Far too shy, it seems. Tell her, or someone will tell there feelings before you." He said slipping into his bed. Erik just stared at him and sighed.

"But I believe she has chosen already…I'm…too late." He said distantly. Bayard grunted a little.

"It's never too late. Now, if she married the man and then you told her…well…that would be a little late. But go, tell her. Tell her now. Right now. GO!" he yelled at Erik. Erik nodded a little, and left the room. Bayard shook his head.

"Poor fool doesn't realize he's in love. Oh well, in due time he will find out." He said to himself. He blew out his candle, and fell asleep.


	11. Confusion between the two

_**PLEASE READ: **_

**Okay, Thanks for the reviews. I'm not hurt or angry about Galasriniel's comment or anything, and thanks for the advice. (This is not just to her. It's just to clear things up. )**

**But I did mention that I knew about the spelling errors, and that I use spell check. It's just that spell check doesn't pick up everything. It just picks up the things it was programmed to let you know that this is incorrect. It's just that I can't go back and fix them, because I don't want to delete the whole chapter. I don't have the time to do all that. Plus patience. **

**And besides, I don't let anyone else check my work. I know I should, it's just that I don't have anyone around the house I could just ask "Oh hey can you check my phanfic? Okay thanks!" And when I reread it, I don't find the mistakes as easily as you do because I'm the one who wrote/typed this. **

**Again, I'm not angry or hurt or anything. I know it sounds it, but I'm just explaining the whole spelling mishaps and everything. One day I will go back and redo these chapters and fix them, but it won't be now, or tomorrow, or next week. **

**Now, onto the story! **

**

* * *

**

Monique was brushing her hair lightly. In her room, thanks to Bayard, she had a vanity mirror and a desk to go with it. She stared at herself and sighed. Nothing too interesting staring back, really.

She woke up early the day of practice. She wanted to be ready. Although, she remained in her night gown because she felt far to sluggish to actually change.

Boredom was taking its tole on her. She decided to look into the play a little more. As she flipped through the pages, her boredom slowly died off. _'Let's see… their meeting, there infatuation, their love…and so on and so forth…'_ she said in her mind. Boredom was coming back again.

She was almost completely over taken by it. Well, until she came across a part she didn't like to much. Her eyes widened and she continued to read down the script.

_' "Oh Ethan your so handsome; I hope you return the feelings I have for you." And with that, they lovers shared a sweet kiss.'_ Monique stopped reading. She stared at the script for a little while longer, then felt like hitting her head against her dress.

"I have to kiss that flaky, fake jerk? No! If I do, he'll take it out of context! And what if Erik—"Monique stopped what she was saying. _'…what would Erik do? Probably get really mad, because he knows I am not fond of him at all……'_ she thought to herself. Then she forgot all about her script, and tried to figure out what Erik was so upset about the last evening.

"Lets see…I told him to hide under my bed, I don't think he liked that idea much, but it was the fastest thing I could think of and I doubt it would get so upset over something so little as that. I let Vachel in…he was close to me, but I backed away from him…then I said something…then he got closer…then I said—" Monique stopped and gave a horrified expression.

"Oh no…he asked if I loved him, and I wasn't really taking note to his words, and I said yes! Oh no! I must correct this!" she said bolting to the door. She stopped then looked down. She laughed nervously a little.

"Well…perhaps I should change first…" she said.

* * *

Erik waited as patience as he could. It was slowly slipping by, but he remained strong. Dawn was soon to come, and he hadn't slept once. He was too confused by everything. What he thought once, he thought in a different way now.

"I do love Christine...don't I? I suppose I did...but this feeling has come back, but Christine does not occupy it any longer. That little thief...stealing my heart without me even noticing..." he said to himself. Funny thing is, he was talking about Monique.

"Well, there's nothing to it. I guess I should just confess my feeling, even though I'm still confused. I hope we have no...interruptions..." Erik said. He felt somewhat of a small twitch by his right eye. It stopped after a minute.

He headed to her room, slowly though. It was still early, and he didn't want to burst into her room while she was sleeping. Even though he's done it before...

That didn't count. Well, to him at least it didn't.

He sighed uncomfortably. He didn't even know what to say. _'Hey, I just found out I love you, want to forget everyone you know and live with me?'_ , didn't seem to look so romantic. And it didn't really work the last time he used that apporch either. He gave it a few more minutes.

"Lets see...how about...I might have feelings for you, but I am not sure yet. Its all very confusing..." he talked on, but stopped. No. That won't do. He sighed again.

"Well, I might as well just get it on with." he said knocking on her ceiling.

"You can come in, Erik!" she called. Surprisingly, she sounded awake. Must be a morning person.  
As Erik out of the ceiling onto the chair, his back was to Monique. When he turned to look at her, his eyes widened and he turned his back to her again.

"I...umm...sorry..." he said starting to blush. She was in her undergarments. She giggled a little.  
"Why so nerve, Erik? I've woren worse things then this. You've seen them!" she said with a smile. His back was still turned away. She laughed a little now.

"My goodness Erik, you act as if you've never seen a woman in a corest..." she said shaking her head._ 'Well, its not like I see it everyday!'_ he thought to himself. And he had seen a woman in her undergarments before, he saw Christine...

Although, Christine wasn't as...curvey as Monique. _'Oh no...'_ he thought. He was begnning to think impure thoughts. And impure thoughts usually lead to...

OH NO.

"Uhh...I must leave right now. I'll come back later today...I just need to leave...NOW." he said jumping on the chair and moving the door a little. He as gone as fast as he came in. Monique was a little puzzled.

"Well...okay then..." she said with a confused expression. He was a confusing man, indeed. But that's what made him...different. Monique smiled.


	12. Tad of Karma and Cliffhanger

**Sorry! Woo..lots of stuff about, really. Kind of getting distracted...**

**sorry its so short! At least its not as bad as the last one! I wanted to make it longer, but it was just so great...I couldn't. So please...Enjoy. **

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes as well.**

* * *

_'Damnit all!'_ Erik thought to himself. He took a deep breath, and laid down on his bed. That did not go according to plan. He closed his eyes for a moment.

_'I must be so nervous because of my damned curse…'_ he thought to himself. He opened his eyes, and got up. He wanted over to a covered mirror, and through off the fabric. He grabbed a chair, and sat down. He exhaled noisily.

_'Such a monster could not have such a fair dame as her…'_ he thought to himself.

_'No…defiantly not…'_ he took off his mask, and placed it under the chair. Slowly, he looked up at himself in the mirror. _'..not me.'_ He considered. He gave a smile that could make even the heartless cry.

* * *

Monique sat in her chair. Practice had gone as usual; Vachel trying desperate attempts to win her over; failing every time. She could have sworn she saw Bayard laugh a few times when she would reject. _'No, no…of course not. What a ridiculous thought. No one can be as cruel as I am here…'_ She said to herself. She looked around her room. The blue striped wall paper was really grabbing her attention at the moment. Such a blue not really found in the common eye color. She liked it. Although…She preferred green. 'Hmm…green…' she sighed.

Erik had green eyes.

She was really beginning to worry about him. She looked in the mirror one last time, and stood up. _'Perhaps I should go see him…'_ she thought. She nodded. Yes, that is what she would do. She looked up at the ceiling tile-like door, and decided to use another door he showed her a while ago. She closed the door behind her, and began to walk away.

Little did she know, there was someone only steps away from her. Vachel. He was talking to some of the chorus girls, when he saw her at the corner of his eye, he decided to follow her. _'Well well, where is my little Fawn going?'_ he thought curiously to himself. He ducked behind a bow when she looked around.

When Monique saw no one around, she opened the trap door. She hopped into the blackness, and landed somewhat gracefully. She strolled through the place like she knew so well.

Vachel, on the other hand, was having quite a difficult time. When he jumped in, he somehow landed on his face. Once getting up, his eyes didn't adjust to the darkness, so as he walked, he became very, lost.

* * *

"Erik? Are you here?" she questioned. Erik almost stumbled out of his chair when he heard Monique's voice. She was very close; he didn't have his mask on. He quickly grabbed it, and put on it.

When she appeared, she saw him put it on. She came closer. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Hello, Monique. What brings you here?" he asked nervously. She stepped closer.

"Well…you left in such a rush this morning….I wanted to check up on you. You had me worried." She said with a kind smile. Erik almost wanted to blush.

"Well…thank you, but I am quite alright." He said with a smile turning. She looked at him for a moment. As he walked away, she could sense anxiety in his steps. She gave a worried look and went to his side.

"Erik…is there something you are hiding?" she asked with a worried look. He looked startled when she asked.

"Well…oh…umm…." He began. He gave up, and deeply sighed. He looked at her, and took her small left hand into his bear like hand.

"There…is something, actually." He said softly. She looked up and him and squeezed his hand.


	13. A bold reward

**Okay, decided I couldn't leave you hanging too long. haha..I'm mean, first lying about how the last chapter was longer(sorry, i thought it was) then leaving a dangerous little cliff hanger like that. I know. I'm terrible. **

**But except this as an apology.  
Sorry for the spelling errors. Yep. That's it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Erik shifted uncomfortably. This was difficult. But he had to do it, and now was the time. He looked into her eyes.

"Monique…this...this is really hard for me to tell you. I have been—"Erik was interrupted by a loud calling. Someone was called out the name "Fawn". Monique gasped.

"Erik, that's Vachel! He…he was have followed me down here! I'm so sorry, but I must get him out of here!" she said panicking. Erik was frightened as well. But he wanted to still be bold. He needed to be; he had been acting like a petty fool for too long. He grabbed Monique by the arm, and held her close. She looked up at him in bewilderment. He took a deep breath, and kissed her.

Monique eyes widened in surprise; she did not really expect to do this so sudden, and to do it in there curtain situation. She also didn't expect him to be so good at it either…

He pulled back and looked at her. She was disgusted; that was a good sign. She looked at him softly, and gave him a nervous smile. Erik could feel himself growing anxious. She backed away from him a little.

"Erik, I would have returned the favor, but I cannot have that ignorant fool running about your cave! If he were to find you, you…you would be taken away." She said sadly. She raced up to him and kissed his cheek, having to stand on his toes to do so though. Then she got closer to his ear.

"We can finish this…'conversation' later." She said teasingly. Erik's eyes widened and gave a mischievous smile. She returned the same smile, and ran off to look for Vachel.

* * *

"Fawn! Fawn, are you here!" Vachel squeaked out scarily. He was alone, in the dark. He continued to look around, confused and scared as ever, only to fail at finding any light. He began breathing harder.

Monique sat him circling a pillar looking scared and confused. She shook her head at his idiocy.

"I'm right here, Vachel. Let me take you back, and then you must explain to me why you followed me." She said grabbing him by the ear. He yelped and obediently followed her out of the darkness.

When they reached the light, Monique let go of his ear, but shoved him out of the darkness. He began to trip over his feet, but recovered. He panted a little, and turned to her.

"Oh thank goodness you found me, dearest Fawn!" he said suddenly clinging to her. She stood there for a moment, and then tried to get out of his grip. With her struggles, he only held on tighter. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Vachel, get off now." She said angrily. She started to knee him in the chest, each hurting more. He finally let go when she reached at least six. He looked up at her.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked trying to calm herself. He shrugged.

"You didn't look like you were busy, so I just wanted to talk to the one I love." He said happily. Her facial expression remained.

"Please leave. And do not follow me any longer, Vachel. Its quite irritating." She told him sternly. He nodded. He smiled, and waved as he left. She let out a deep sigh.

'I hate how I have to be nice to that fool. I must…if I were to tell him the truth now; he wouldn't be able to cooperate for the play. I don't like to lead people on, but…Vachel is an idiot. So I can't say I feel terribly horrible.' She thought to herself.

She turned back to the hidden door. 'Now…to continue an unfinished conversation.' She thought to herself.

* * *

Erik couldn't be more pleased. He thought for sure she was going to tell him something terrible. He was only happy for a moment.

He had a thought. He realized…she hadn't even seen him without his mask. What would happen when that time came? Will she leave him and run off with that pathetic moron?

Well…he better make the memories last while they can, then.


	14. happiness at last!

**And now...what some of you have been waiting for...**

**sorry its so short. I'm going to make the rest of the chapters longer...but I just had to get this one out.**

**so enjoy..!**

* * *

"...that went well..." Erik said to himself. Although, he still had to tell her. To them, it was just a kiss. Nothing more. 

A kiss is just a kiss unless there are feelings behind it. For all Erik knew, she was just suffering from some…'frustration'. He hoped she wasn't.

He paced back and forth for a while, thinking of what to say. There was nothing really he could conger up, other then those 'I love you' parts. But even those might frighten her away. He'd have to take it slowly…

'She still hasn't seen the monster.' He thought to himself. He sighed. What will happen when that time comes? Will hell truly opens its doors to him? Hopefully not.

There was much to think about. Whether the feelings were returned or not, them being together would be difficult. There was still that Vachel fellow running about, and he had followed her down here. If he had not lost her, Vachel would have seen him and could get quite a reward for turning him in to the police. 'Perhaps I should just kill him. It might make things a little easier…' he thought to himself. Besides, if Monique didn't feel the same, he could take all his grief and anger out on Vachel. Erik smiled at that idea.

But not only was Vachel and issue, that old hag was one as well. She was still Monique mistress. She was obviously very envious of Monique, and Erik knew if Monique was to leave, so would a lot of… male friends of hers. Erik sighed. He thought of yet, another reason why they couldn't be together.

It would be very difficult for Monique to hide this big of a secret. She would have to keep it to herself. And what if someone were to find out anyway? He knew the authorities would kill him, which was apparent. But they would surely do something to her as well. He didn't want her to have too much weight on her shoulders.

He realized, there was also the matter of her nickname, 'Jezebel'. If she wasn't a virgin, he could live with it. Although, that wouldn't stop him from being jealous.

Killing Vachel sounded like a wondrous idea at the moment.

* * *

Monique made her way through the darkness. Before she went to the door, she made sure no one followed her. 

Finally making it, she walked slower. She knew if she walked slower, her curiosity would eventually kill her, but she had to remain strong. She didn't know what Erik was going to say. Perhaps it was just in the moment, perhaps not.

"Erik? Are you there?" she called out. Erik came out, and looked at her for a moment. Grief seemed to have his face at the moment, but it was quickly replaced with anxiety. He wanted over to his table, and pulled out a chair.

"Please, have a seat." He said. She sat down, and he pulled out the chair next to her. He sat down, and sighed deeply.

"I honestly do not know where to begin. There are so many things I could say, but they inappropriate at the moment. All I can seem to find myself saying is…that kiss we shared, was more then a kiss to me." Erik said. Erik was lightly biting his tongue. His nervousness was really affecting him now, and he didn't want to seem like he was fidgeting. Monique stared at him for a moment with such seriousness. She sat back in her seat for a moment and looked to the side. Erik could feel the back of his neck sweating.

'I don't understand…' Monique thought, 'I should be dancing with joy, skipping around with glee! But I can't seem to find myself doing such…is it because of Richard? Not my feelings for him, but because he had hurt me in the past? How do I know Erik will not do the same?' She looked at Erik again.

Erik looked into her eyes, and he such a lot of hurt feelings. Strange…he didn't think this would upset her…

"Well…I'm having mixed thoughts right now. The feeling is…consensual, but…" she said pausing. Erik was practically on the edge of his seat, waiting for her to continue what she had to say.

"You have to promise not to hurt me." She said sadly. She was wincing a little, trying to hold herself together. Erik was taken a little. 'Does she really think I would do such a thing?' he thought. He took her hand and held it tightly.

"I promise." He said simply. She widened her eyes and opened her mouth a little. She was completely speechless. '..Just like that? No thinking about it or anything? Can he truthfully be serious?' she contemplated keenly. While she was thinking, she didn't grasp that he basically shoved her into his arms. When she awoke from her moment of madness, she realized that she was not sitting in her chair anymore. She felt around, and realized that she was feeling material. She kept feeling it for a moment, and realized that Erik was embracing her. She calmed down, and hugged him back.

'Finally…this torturous loneliness ends. But I think I'm still going to kill Vachel. ' Erik thought to himself happily.


	15. trouble is boiling

UH OH...

TROUBLES COMING! AHH!

sorry its not much...but, i had to update. So, here you are!

* * *

To Erik's dismay, he could not kill Vachel. Well, not yet at least. Tonight was the last night of Monique's performance; he couldn't just kill off one of the main characters. As much as he hated to wait, he must.

Erik had seen every performance Monique had done; he practically knew all the lines to the play. The thing that got him the most was the 'intimate' parts. Every time Vachel was at least five steps away from Monique, he wanted to jump from his ropes and kill him. But he had to be patient. VERY patient.

Erik had to bring at least two crate boxes with him when he watched her play. When the kissing scenes came he would rip the box apart. Sometimes he needed at least five boxes.

At the moment…he was working on box number two. The performance was almost over, thankfully. But he could have sworn…that it looked like she enjoyed kissing him. It disgusted and hurt him to no end…but…

In the evening she proved **that** wasn't so.

Before Erik even realized it, the curtains drew closed. Applause could be heard, and Erik got up. He raced to Monique's dressing room to give her…a little review on her performance.

He wasn't talk about the play performance.

* * *

Drinks were passed all around; the finest wine and champagne was given to everyone. Merriment and laughter filled air everywhere. Well…maybe not everywhere.

Bayard wished he could just go to bed, it wasn't healthy for a man his age to stay up so late. But it wouldn't be the "polite" thing to do. Well…that's what his Marie would have time him…

Marie…the light of his life. She passed away five years ago, but he still always thought of her. She was always the thorn in his side, yet, it didn't matter to him. Whether she told him what to do, or to do something else, it mattered not. But not that he looked back on it…

She was a total bitch to him. Oh well…he wasn't any better. But he somehow it always worked out in the end. He suppose only the stars in the sky, knew why.

_'I hope Erik finds himself that girl. I hope even more, though, she doesn't become a shrew to him.'_ He thought wearily.

* * *

"You did a marvelous job, my dear girl!" an older aristo told her. She smiled at her, and nodded. Her husband agreed.

"Yes…they did a great job with your make-up. When I first saw you on the stage, I could have sworn you were a gypsy!" Another rich woman said. All the women laughed with their noses; all except Monique, of course. She gave a fake smile.

"Yes…that would be truly a horrific life to live, wouldn't it?" she said. She was already angered by the first classes remark, couldn't hurt to hear more.

"An awful life, indeed! Always dancing in those holed clothing, when they are already practically wearing nothing. Such filthy, disgusting creatures." She said with anger and foulness. Monique thought about her comment for a moment.

_'She must have lost someone close to her to a gypsy.'_ She thought to herself. She felt very insulted, but she would let it go. Just this once.

"Well, I must get some sleep. I feel I do need it." She told him. They nodded and gave their goodbyes.

Those comments the aristo's said actually hurt her more then she realized. Probably because…they weren't the first time she's heard it. It's just the first in a long time. She recalled being called dirty, disgusting, nasty, and gross. All the adjectives of the word, 'filthy'. She recalled being called that too.

Oh well…all will be well when she got back to her room. She was walking a little slow, but alright as well.

"Fawn! Fawn, turn to me!" she heard someone calling to her. She froze. Vachel was calling her once more.

_'Can he not take an indication?'_ she thought to herself irritably. She walked faster. And judging by his voice…he said his words with a little anger. She walked even faster.

She reached her room, and slammed it shut. She put a chair against it, and turned. She jumped when she saw Erik.

"Erik lets leave my room! Vachel is on his way here!" she said. Monique got on the chair that let to the tile like door, and Erik pushed her up to get through.

Vachel was pounding on the door. Erik looked to the door, and got his body up half way. The door opened, and all Vachel saw were black shoes going hastily up into the ceiling, and a door closing. Vachel furrowed his brows even more.

_'You ARE having an affair.'_ He declared to himself. He got on the chair, opened the door, and followed the two closely behind them.


	16. Unmasked

**Alright...the ending is verrry soon...this isn't it though. **

**I made this a little longer then others..it was intentional. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Erik, I don't know if I can pose like this any longer!" Monique said impatiently. Erik looked up from his coal drawing, and gave a studying stare.

"Just a few more minutes…I need to add detail to your…body…" he said shyly. She gave him a teasing smirk.

"Oh? You're not studying my body enough? I was sure you were…or perhaps you were just staring for your own amusement this entire time." She said arrogantly. He shifted his stare to the ground.

"Perhaps." He simply said. She laughed lightly.

"But being the artist you are Erik, I thought you would have been able to do this faster." She teased him again. Gave a very frustrated sigh.

"Well its not like I draw naked women all day, you know! Nonetheless see them very often! And besides, I am a man, trying to control myself not to jump on you right now. Now. Would you like me to finish my drawing of you, OR, allow me to resist my control?" he asked with much restraint. He cursed to himself for saying so much out loud. She laughed at him once more.

"As tempting as your second choice sounds, I should allow you to finish your drawing. For if we did your second choice, you would never finish this." She said. She winked at him. He stared at her for a moment. Then, got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him curiously. He stopped and looked at her again.

"I think you can take a question." He said walking a bit faster. Staring at him for a moment, it took her a few moments to realize what he meant by that.

Erik was a lot more frustrated then she realized! She began to laugh loudly.

"…Fawn? Is that you?" a voice called somewhat harshly. She immediately stopped laughing and ran to Erik's bed. Ripping the top sheet, she covered herself completely. When she completed her task, she looked up to see Vachel coming out of the darkness. She stared at him, not really knowing what to say.

"You've been seeing another man?" he yelled across to her. She stared at him bewilderedly. She knew she couldn't just say 'I'm with the phantom of the opera you twit'. She knew that wouldn't go over well.

"What are you doing here, Vachel?" she managed to say. She held tightly to the sheets.

"Answer, my, god damn question, Fawn. Are you seeing another man?" he asked angrily. She turned to where she last saw Erik. For him to make an appearance right now would be grand…

"And what would you do if I said yes? And what do you mean by 'another'?" she said boldly. He looked at her with blood-shot eyes. He might have had a few drinks before he came down…

"Another, as in having an affair with another man. Even the stupidity of men could have told you that!" he told her. Yes, it is quite certain he had a few to many drinks.

"I am only with one man. And I don't know why you think its you, but it isn't. Leave Vachel, you aren't welcome here!" she said bravely. She turned back to where she last saw Erik again; he still wasn't here. _'For god's sake, I'm not that attractive!'_ she thought to herself frightened. She turned to see Vachel giving a hold hearty laugh. He was approaching her closely.

"And if I don't? Who will stop me? Certainly not you.." he said. Her eyes widened, and she backed away from him with large steps. She now clutched onto her sheets.

From what seemed like from out of no where, Erik appeared in front of Monique. He pushed Vachel away. Monique clung to the back of him.

"Where were you?" she whispered to him quickly. He didn't answer that for a moment.

"…You are very good-looking, you know…" he said. She blushed deeply, and got off him for a moment. Vachel got up and looked at Erik with much perplexion.

"….the Phantom of the Opera?" He said. Erik walked right up to Vachel. He picked him up by the collar. Vachel's eyes widened.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here? Get out!" he roared at Vachel. Monique winced at Erik's tone. Vachel knocked off Erik's mask off. Erik turned right around from Monique, and dragged Vachel to the darkness. All Monique could do was stare at the mask.

_'So I finally get to see what is behind the mask?_' she asked herself. She bent down and held it close.

Erik came back fifteen minutes later, holding a cloth to his face for a cover. Monique stared at him for a moment, studying him. He stopped and gave her a sad look.

"…I suppose you want to see my face…" he said softly. She looked down, then back to him. She nodded. He slowly took off the cloth. She moved much closer to get a better look. He closed his eyes tightly. He felt little fingers on his face. He opened his eyes a little.

Monique was studying his face closely; it was interesting. She couldn't be disturbed by it, it was too fascinating. Erik opened his eyes, completely confused.

"Why aren't you screaming?" he asked. She looked into his eyes.

"I would only scream if I were frightened." She told him, and continued to study his face. Erik didn't know whether to weep for joy, through her on the ground and ask her for further questions. His 'social skills' were really proving themselves…

She stopped, and looked at him completely. Even with the scar, he was still a very good looking man. What should something like that get in the way?

She got up, and tugged at his hand. She let of the sheet. Erik didn't even bother hiding his quick looks at her body. Erik decided to take the lead, and picked her up and carried her off.


	17. An ending

**Alright! This is the last chapter! I've decided to end it. No one's reviewing anyway. **

**I'll going to redo the chapters quite soon; I know. Lots of spelling errors/typo's, etc..**

**So, Enjoy. **

* * *

"T-that was…" Erik began. Monique laughed at him.

"Interesting? Amazing? Terrible? Horrible? Come now Erik, give me some feed back!" she pushed him playfully. He didn't move, but he gave the biggest smile Monique she had ever seen him give. He rolled on her held her for a moment.

"Marvelous." He said simply. She gave an arrogant smirk.

"Oh, good to know." She said nodding. She pushed him lightly off him, and got out of bed. Erik gave a groan of protest, but Monique ignored it. She found her clothes, and put them on.

"You're leaving? Why?" Erik said getting up as well. She turned and to look at him, but he was all ready in front of her. He looked down at her and gave a little glare. Monique looked up at his face and gave him a little sad look.

"Erik, it is the early afternoon. I'll be back only a little later. I have to see everyone up there; also a little matter of playing Callia for one more night." She said quietly. Erik stiffened a bit; she would have to be Vachel once again.

"Can't I just kill him? It would make things a lot easier for us, you know." He said crossing his arms. He also began to pout. Monique gave a light laugh; he was acting so childish.

"No, you cannot kill him Erik! I need him to play Ethan tonight!" he said slapping his arm a bit. Erik lifted an eyebrow as she started to walk away.

"Can I kill him after?" he asked. She stopped and thought for a moment.

"Perhaps. I'll need to think about it." She said. Erik smiled.

* * *

The play was going on wonderfully again. Vachel barely even looked at Monique, even when he was playing his role.  
Monique found it to be quite a bore, though. She sighed heavily when the play was in break. She sat down, and began to drum her fingers on the table next to her. She just stared off for a while.

All of a sudden, a coin dropped onto the table. Monique jumped a bit and looked around. She stopped herself, and looked up. Erik was high on the ropes above, smiling at her. She looked around a bit, and noticed everyone was far to busy to even notice him. So she gazed up at him and smiled back.

'Hi' he mouthed. She said hello back.

'How are you' he mouthed again. She shrugged her shoulders lazily. A funny idea came into her mind.  
She smiled seductively at him, and winked.  
He pondered for a moment, and then blew a kiss to her.  
She idly lifted her to catch it, but puffed out her chest a little too. He looked at her and gave her a suggestive smile. She laughed a little now.

'Not now! Later!' she mouth. He began to pout again. She held up her hand.

'Later, I promise.' She said. His pout lifted into a smile and he nodded. He looked around a little bit. He looked down at her, and said goodbye for now to her. She watched him leave.

'I believe I've fallen for this man.' She declared in her mind. She didn't know if she could say the word love out loud, and she didn't know if he would either. She realized early, that they were somewhat similar. But at the same time, completely different. Which made everything fascinating to her.

'…but I don't know if I can marry him. Not that I wouldn't want to…but...he's considered a criminal, and…I'm…well, half gipsy. No priest will marry us.' She though. She shook her for a moment. Did she just say 'will', as it, it '**will**' happen?

"Miss, the break is about to end." A girl told her. Monique jumped out of her thoughts, and got up. She sighed and walked to her place.

* * *

"Hmmm…" Erik said to himself. Monique shifted a little up, and looked at him.

"Thinking about anything interesting?" she teased. He looked at her.

"Yes. You and I, actually. I…erm…I wanted to discuss it." He said to her. She stiffened, but nodded a little. He kissed her cheek reassuringly.

"Nothing bad, mind you. I was just wondering…will you stay with me? Here? For the rest of our lives? I cannot marry you, and I believe you know that. But it does not mean we cannot commit to each other. " He said. He looked away shyly. She moved a bit closer to him, and made him move his face to hers. She looked into his eyes, and saw that he was completely serious. She felt taken back for a moment, looked away and thought. She smiled to herself, and looked back at him.

"Of course, Erik. I would love to be your…mistress." She said to him. He didn't move for a moment; it almost made Monique nervous. But when he pounced on her after the moment was up, she began to laugh a little.

"So, you'll be my wife…somewhat? You'll only be mine, no one else's? And you'll have my children? Lots and lots of children?" he asked excitedly. Monique began to laugh out loud.

"Yes, yes. Only yours. But, how many children do you wish me to have, Erik?" He looked away sheepishly. He whispered the number in her ear. She gasped.

"…Er…that is indeed a lot of children. I don't think I could give you QUITE that many, but I will give you enough for your satisfaction. He pouted. She raised her eyebrow at him, and kissed his pout. He then suddenly gave a pondering look.

"Well…sense we're going to have, MANY CHILDREN…" he began, "perhaps we should get started!"

Monique giggled.

"Yes…perhaps we should."


End file.
